gabdrofandomcom-20200214-history
The Angel, the Demon, and the Class President
The Angel, the Demon, and the Class President ''"Tenshi to Akuma to Iinchō"'' (天使と悪魔と委員長) is the second episode for both the first season of the Gabriel DropOut anime and overall. Overview Gabriel, Vignette and Satania go to the cafeteria for the first time to try some udon. It is revealed there that Satania is taste-deaf. Later, the class president of class 1-B, Machiko, confuses Gabriel's report to heaven for a careers survey and Vigne tries to deal with Gabriel and Satania as they end up diverting from the recipe planned during cookery class. Raphiel becomes Satania's apprentice but sneakily manipulates her to follow her orders instead. Long summary The teacher is writing up algebra problems for the class on the board and Gabriel pays no attention instead looking outside at boys running for athletics. Time passes by and it's lunchtime so Vigne goes to invite her to go with her but notices Gabriel is looking under the weather. Gabriel reveals that her problem is that there are so many humans to which Vigne replies that she still cannot believe she is an angel. After the opening, Vigne asks if Gabriel wants to eat in the cafeteria but Gabriel rejects as there are so many humans there. Vigne then urges that it will be a first time opportunity and Gabriel decides to go reluctantly. As she has no money, she asks Vigne how much she will give her to Vigne's dismay. Vigne then suggests inviting Satania but then realizes she and Gabriel have no idea where she eats at lunch. They then watch Satania walk out of the classroom hiding her lunch and decide to follow her. They then find Satania eating alone on the stairs, guilting Vigne as she feels bad for leaving her all alone. Gabriel and Vigne approach Satania to her shock, leaving to drop her food. Satania doesn't give up hope as she still has her melon bread with her only for it to be stolen by the dog. Satania then cries and gives up so Vigne wonders why she was alone. Satania then attempts to make the two believe she was not troubled being alone but actually preferred it. Gabriel then claims they wanted to eat with her, flattering Satania but she denies it so Gabriel and Vigne leave, causing Satania to immediately run after them claiming to make an exception just once. At the cafeteria, it's revealed that Vigne doesn't know how to order which Gabriel had been dependent on. Satania then claims she knows how the cafeteria works despite never eating there. She tells the two that to order, they had to buy a food ticket from a ticket machine and shows them one. Satania is then advised to buy first as Gabriel and Vigne don't know how it works yet. However, Satania doesn't appear to know what food to choose and is confused by the food names. This prompts her to buy plain udon. It then asks her how many people so Satania picks three and they all have udon. However, Gabriel is not happy and says Satania messed up lunch but Vigne tries to keep order and then requests Gabriel pass her some chopsticks. Satania is then given some as well and is annoyed as she seemingly only has one, unaware of disposable chopsticks being snapped into two first. The scene then cuts to them all eating udon and loving the taste when Satania finds a seven-spice blend. Gabriel then tells her to put spice on to prank her and makes her place more than seven on to mess with her further. Satania eats it and says it's really good, revealing her to be taste-deaf. Satania then shakes a lot of the spice on Gabriel's udon, to her shock. The scene cuts to Raphiel feeding the dog who stole Satania's melon bread, saying he did well stealing it from her. Two girls then walk across the bridge and assume Raphiel is giving milk to a stray dog making her a very nice person. The president of class 1-B, Machiko, stays behind at school to realize that Gabriel is the only one who hasn't handed in her career path survey. She then overhears Gabriel realizing she forgot to turn in a survey which she assumes to be the career path one, relieving her as she seems to have remembered to turn something in for once. Vigne asks what survey Gabriel forgot and she replies the one to turn in to Heaven, confusing Machiko thinking she's still referring to the career path one and that she's supposed to turn in to her. Vigne asks what the survey is on to which Gabriel replies "single men's top favorite foods", further confusing Machiko. Vigne notes that it is very important to which Machiko thinks it isn't, wondering if they are husband-hunting. Gabriel then urges that she needs to get it done, prompting Machiko to think that she should just write marriage for the first choice. However, Machiko feels relieved as she feels she is interested in getting married and maybe she is more girlish than she appears. The mood is dropped when Gabriel says "Can't all single men just, like, jump off a cliff?" to which Vigne replies that she should not say such things. Gabriel then asks her if making them disappear is her job, shocking Machiko. Vigne tells her that she doesn't do it anymore, further shocking Machiko. Machiko is feeling very confused wondering what this has to do with career paths until she is shocked and relieved to realize Gabriel was talking about a different survey when she realized she forgot the career path survey as well. Gabriel then asks how to answer it to which Vigne replies that she just put down what she wants to do. Gabriel writes for her first choice "I want to announce the end of days." Machiko is confused again wondering if she is someone who lives in a fantasy world in her head. Vigne says that she probably would do it, urging Machiko to think that she should not enable her. Machiko then thinks she got caught up in her fantasies too and feels very concerned. Vigne then tells Gabriel she is going to be someone who saves people if only on paper and suggests she write that. Machiko is then relieved as she thinks Gabriel wants to become a doctor. Vigne then tells her that she could save millions of people but Machiko thinks it unrealistic. The survey is then turned in to Machiko at last but the first choice was doing nothing, with the second and third saying ditto. At cooking class, the class is told to split into groups of three and make miso-simmered mackerel and miso soup with tofu. Vigne reveals she wants to start cooking them and then sarcastically refers to it as "Hell's kitchen" as her partners are Gabriel and Satania, the latter of whom is dressed for the job. The first step is to clean the fish which Satania was supposed to bring. She did bring one but it's from a lake in Hell. It's also still alive, further shocking Vigne. Vigne then asks if Gabriel remembered to bring the tofu and seaweed but Gabriel has instead brought in carrots, potatoes and onions. Vigne asks why so Gabriel replies that she went to the supermarket and said she could go for some curry, ending the story. Vigne is upset with both of them but decides that they will have to use what they have, cooking "miso-simmered mystery fish" and "miso soup with vegetables". Gabriel replies sarcastically calling them creative, prompting Vigne to rush by her side holding a knife asking whose fault it was, scaring Gabriel. Satania then feels prepared and Vigne rushes to her side with the knife and says if she does anything unnecessary, she will "scratch her itch for her". Vigne decides to clean the mystery fish so Gabriel decides that since they don't know what it's called, they will call it "Satania". However, this ends up causing problems as Vigne doesn't want to cut Satania, despite it really not being Satania. Because of this, the real Satania decides to have a shot at it but as she attempts to stab it, the fish leaps and slaps Satania with its back fin, knocking her down. Gabriel then replies that she's glad Satania is alive, prompting Satania to ask if she means her or the fish. The scene cuts to the fish finally being cut up by Vigne and Satania requests she cut something next so she tells her to cut the vegetables. Satania brings two knives but Vigne urges her to only use one. Satania then asks how to cut it so Vigne tells her to just grab it by her hand an then chop a side off. While this is going on, Gabriel is trying to make a vegetable tower with the vegetables with Vigne immediately demanding her to work. Satania actually does a good job cutting so Vigne tells her to continue calmly. However, she is shocked when Gabriel is seen frying the fish instead of simmering it. Gabriel tells her that things taste better deep-fried to her annoyance. Satania then starts crying as the chemical irritant known as syn-propanethial-S-oxide is present in onions causing an itch in the tear glands. Vigne is angry and calls the environment a nursery, claiming she can't "babysit" both of them. Gabriel then makes things worse by asking if she enjoys always being mad, leaving her with a bump on her head scaring Satania. Vigne then tastes the food but Satania spices it up with sugar. Satania then trips up while running with the dishes and drops them only for Gabriel to catch them all, impressing the whole class and relieving Vigne. The dishes are finally done but Vigne is unhappy with the result as it says "Menacing" above it. They are then stuck eating it and Gabriel says the moral is to follow the recipe. However, Satania, being taste-deaf, enjoys it. Vigne then thinks to herself that next time she will ask to be put in a different group. Outside, Raphiel is with the dog holding a ball wondering how Satania is doing in cooking so she asks the dog to go "ask her" and report back. Two girls show up asking if she found the ball and mistake her for playing with the dog. At Satania's apartment, Satania is shocked to find Raphiel sleeping next to her. She then demands answers but Raphiel realizes it's time for breakfast and ignores it. Raphiel does explain saying she feels frustrated and that she needs to get closer to "become friends" with Satania so she snuck in, creeping Satania out. Satania demands she leaves so Raphiel asks if she can become her apprentice claiming that she wanted to serve who she felt had a regal dignity and honor to pursue her quest. Satania falls to the flattery and allows this and dubs her as "Satanichia Brothers" but Raphiel urges she call her Raphiel which Satania is fine with. Satania then demands her to go and buy breakfast for her, which is melon bread and milk in a deadline of five minutes. Raphiel denies this however claiming her to be tired and manipulates Satania into doing the task instead claiming she doesn't know how to. Satania then agrees to do so and Raphiel demands a café au lait and milk. Satania didn't come back with her melon bread, presumably losing it to the dog again but sends Raphiel on a mission to spy on Gabriel and report her weaknesses to her. Raphiel then claims she needs time to digest, angering Satania. Raphiel then says to for her to stay there is one condition: Raphiel gets the bed so Satania fires her. Characters in order of appearance *Teacher *Gabriel White Tenma *Vignette April Tsukinose *Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa *Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha *Machiko Quotes *"Do there have to be this many humans? They're freaking everywhere." - Gabriel *"Yeah, I still can't believe you're an angel." - Vigne Trivia Gallery File:What_Gabriel_hoped_would_happen_to_Satania.png|What Gabriel hoped would happen to Satania after eating spicy udon File:Satania_gets_a_mysterious_fish_from_Hell.png|Satania catches a fish from a lake in Hell File:Vigne_threatens_Gabriel_to_concentrate_on_cooking.png|Vigne threatens Gabriel to concentrate on cooking File:Satania_awakes_to_Raphiel_sleeping_beside_her.png|Satania awakes to Raphiel sleeping beside her Category:Episodes Category:Anime